Breaking Clauses
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: A lunch in which a few preconceptions and assumptions are attacked, and a few unexpected developments arise.


Author's Notes

28-10-2011

Another random oneshot. The other one was yesterday's train, but I couldn't finish because I had an early start. Last day mayham. This one is today's random fic. Hopefully my muses don't make a habit of this. I'll never get through my normal updates.

As for those, I'm trying to figure out which chapter I can write which 1) doesn't live it at a cliffhanger for examination period, 2) doesn't need a lot or research to write or 3) super long. Hopefully Guiltless (but I'm not sure about no. 1) or Sins and Virtue. Or both. Or neither. Depending.

29-10-2011

Hehe, I wrote that note yesterday. Apparently, I couldn't finish this and the rest of A Pet Problem and my English essay at the same time. Oh well.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Breaking Clauses<span>

A lunch in which a few preconceptions and assumptions are attacked, and a few unexpected developments arise.

Izumi O & Kouichi K

* * *

><p>'Why must everyone think I'm going to marry one of you?' Izumi scowled, annoyed as she plopped into the empty seat beside Kouichi. Junior high school and a few moves had somehow managed to bring them into the same campus for a time, and the four in the same year level had at least one class with each other friend. A lot of students from Izumi's and Tomoki's school also attended that particular school, which unfortunately meant a lot of students know about Izumi's "first" and closest group of friends. And they also knew they were all male. Which lead to the assumption she was complaining about.<p>

Kouichi beside her was reading something and only really listening with half a year. He normally didn't comment unless it struck his fancy, and he didn't have a particular comment. Kouji across from him was eating his onigiri, but he simply shrugged in slight annoyance. After all, he had a problem with girls himself.

Takuya, on the other hand just rubbed a mat at the back of his hair, but Kouji kicked him under the table before he could open his mouth. No good feeding fuel to the fire.

'Seriously, just because I was the only girl with a spirit. I'm starting to wish Ranamon was on our team…as a human.' Remembering how much the warrior of water, when working for Cherubimon, had bugged her, that was quite the sacrifice. 'Then there'd be another girl in the group.'

'Does it bother you?' Kouichi asked, looking up from his book as Kouji kicked Takuya under the table…again.

'Well…somewhat,' the blonde admitted. 'They make it sound like I'm some sort of a slut. Well, not everyone, but-'

'It's a free world,' Takuya said, retaliating under the table and causing the pair not involved to retreat their feet so it stayed that way. 'Besides, we know you'd never trade us for anything.'

'Don't you still owe Takuya a date?' Kouji mentioned offhand as his twin returned to his book, causing both Takuya and Izumi to glare at him.

'You were out of town,' the brunette pointed out, suddenly eating a whole lot faster. 'And awkward date ever.'

'Agreed,' the blonde nodded. 'The world was against us.'

'Not to mention Junpei was upset he never got to take you out…'

'He was just going through that teenage stage. His hormones had probably woken up.'

'Then explain why neither you or Ni-san have gone out on a proper date, and no Izumi, those ones you promised after Cherubimon's defeat don't count.'

Izumi glanced at the older twin, who was absorbed in his reading, before shrugging herself. 'Not interested,' she said, before she received an odd look. 'What?'

'Okay,' Kouji sighed, eyeing his brother who pointedly ignored him. Apparently, the pair had already had that conversation. 'I get Kouichi; he's obsessed enough between reading and schoolwork, but you?'

'Why?' she said in faux iciness. 'You automatically assume that just because I'm a girl, I'll want to date a cute guy or something? And from that, I'll take it hanging out with you guys individually doesn't classify as a date.'

Takuya shrugged a little awkwardly. 'You're going to have to someday…right?'

'Takuya, this is the twenty-first century. I can have a career instead of being a housewife.'

'Mum never got married,' Kouichi suddenly inputted, eyes still on his text, causing three heads to snap up and stare at him.

'I didn't know that!' Kouji exclaimed. 'How come I'm the last to know?'

'What does that make us?' The only brunette on the table muttered under his breath, massaging a sore leg.

Kouichi just shrugged, not looking up. 'What does it matter?'

'So when they had us,' Kouji continued, apparently ignoring the rhetorical question or else allowing it to serve its purpose. 'They weren't..?'

Kouichi didn't reply, back to his book. He had said it once, so there was no need for him to repeat himself.

'So we're both illegitimate?' He still sounded rather shocked.

'It's the twenty-first century,' Kouichi replied, repeating Izumi's earlier statement.

'Doesn't it bother you?' Takuya asked curiously. Somehow, he had expected it to, but the boy in front of them was talking rather casually…or as casually as he could manage with most of his attention on the words floating before him.

'No,' the other said calmly, turning the page. It would be rude in most circles, but Kouichi was just one of those people who could successfully pay attention to both at the same time.

'So it doesn't bother you that they had-ow!' Izumi kicked him under the table. 'Sheesh, I'm going to have bruises because of it.'

'Marriage is a legality, or a social tie. Love is an emotional one. Any act is a physical one. They're not exactly related,' Kouichi replied, shutting the book with a snap.

'What happened?' the blonde asked curiously.

'Frog died,' the other replied, getting two confused looks and a little laugh.

'I have to read that one.'

'Oh, the book,' Takuya groaned. 'How'd we get onto this topic anyway?'

Kouichi shrugged. He didn't really know.

'Izumi was complaining,' Kouji deadpanned, crumbling the packet he brought his lunch in.

'I feel sorry for you future wife,' the brunette muttered to Kouichi, shaking his head.

'Who said I'm getting married?' Kouichi asked aloud, a little blankly. Did he say that? He didn't think so.

Takuya groaned.

'We're fourteen,' the boy shrugged before someone could interrupt. 'Whatever we say now might not apply forever.'

'True,' Kouji agreed. 'We can dream though.'

The bell rang at that point.

'Hey,' Takuya commented at that point. 'You're records growing. It's been a month since a fangirl last asked you out.'

The raven haired male…actually, both of them, rolled their eyes. 'That's because I've got a steady girlfriend,' the youngest pointed out.

'Was totally unexpected seeing as you're the only one,' Takuya muttered.

'And dumped them on me,' Kouichi replied.

'I didn't know that,' Izumi blinked.

'That's 'cause you're a girl,' Kouji said, earning a glare. 'Oh, not like that. The rejected lot aren't likely to complain to you, being potential "competition" and all.'

'True,' she agreed, sweeping her long blonde hair out of her eyes, before raising an eyebrow at Kouichi.

'How do you say no to them anyway?'

'Say no,' the other replied, looking confused.

She face-palmed her head. 'I honestly didn't expect that from you.'

Takuya suddenly tripped over the leg Matsuda had stuck out. He looked for a moment like he was going to retaliate, then decided against it, simply walking past and rather close, sliding his gloved hands into his pockets. The jacket hid what he had been doing, but Matsuda was going to be missing his locker keys in about five minutes.

Kouji's sharp eyes had caught that, and once they were out of earshot, he commented: 'I'm surprised you didn't flat out punch him instead of swiping the keys.'

Takuya grinned, swirling them in his pocket. 'He'll be mad now.'

'And he can't prove it was you,' Izumi said, nodding. 'But what are you going to do with the keys.

He handed them to her.

'Okay, what am I going to do with his keys?'

'You have next period with him, right? PE? Figure out a way to give them to him.'

The blonde laughed at the plan, but agreed. Matsuda caused them all grief, but he wasn't too successful when it came to the twins. They must have some sort of immunity, which the other four envied.

Kouichi had abandoned them by then, seeing as his class was quite a bit further from the others, so he couldn't really afford to dawdle.

The other three still loitered about in the hallways for a moment longer. 'I wonder if we're rubbing off each other,' Takuya suddenly grinned. 'We're not exactly lumpable into any specific category, seeing as we still surprise each other.'

Kouji rolled his eyes again.

'I wouldn't do that,' Izumi commented lightly. 'You looked like you were going to slug him a good one yourself…until you saw Takuya's little theft.'

'Drat,' the brunette exclaimed. 'Did everybody see?'

'No,' the blonde sighed. 'You just mentioned it.'

'Oh.'


End file.
